Most wall-mounted or free-standing storage cabinets have a shelf height of at least 12 inches and with the exception of stacking magazines or storing large bulky items, at least half of the space between the shelves is generally vacant and constitutes a very inefficient use of the storage space. The ability to selectively compartmentalize this space to accommodate a specific storage problem is obviously desirable and will enhance the ability to efficiently utilize the entire space between the pair of spaced cabinet shelves. Many cabinet storage problems, as for example mail sorting, or the storage of computer readout paper, tapes, stationary, correpondence, books or looseleaf manuals, or even the storage of drafting tools and templets, pencils and paper clips, require only small, specifically defined areas for such storage and can be best accommodated where the storage area is compartmentalized.
Since office type storage of working materials and papers is in most cases a personal preference, any storage system should have a wide range of flexibility in order to accommodate the personal requirements of the user.